tfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: Evolution
Transformers: Evolution is an Canadian-American cartoon television series based on the Transformers franchise. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime: The leader of the Autobots. Optimus is brave, heroic, noble, honorable, wise, and respected where he believe that all beings deserve to have place, freedom, and harmony where he also vow to protect the weakest of beings. He transforms into a semi-truck. * Red Alert: The Autobots' medic * Hound: * Bumblebee: * Jetfire: * Ironhide: * Chormia: * Elite-One: Dinobots * Grimlock: * Slug: * Swoop: * Sludge: * Snarl: Sparkabots * Fizzle: The leader of the Sparkabots, while he not good in strategistm he seen to find himself being responsible for many of the Autobots' greatest victories where he's just nowhere near as good as his claims to be at time. He transforms into an baja buggy. * Guzzle: An Sparkabot warrior who serve as the team's powerhouse and brains. He transforms into a tank. * Sizzle: An average Sparkabot warrior who is always looking for a race or a fight or just both in his spear time when there no any Decepticon activity. He transforms into an funny car. Buildbots * Wedge: The Buildbots' leader who maybe a bit young. But, he soon to have great leadership skills when in battles against the Decepticons. He transforms into a bulldozer. * Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook in Japan): An Buildbot who serve as the team's powerhouse who is hardly a bit dimwitted. Tow-Line also uses his hook to throw away his enemies while in battles. He transforms into a tow truck. * Quickmix: An Buildbot who is an scientist who expert at chemist while on his spear time. He transforms into a cement mixer truck. * Hightower: The only female Buildbot who Wedge's older sister and Steamhammer's love interest. Like Tow-Line, she uses her hook to throw away the enemies. She transforms into a crane. * Steamhammer: An gentleman-like Buildbot who is a bit wise, a bit calm, a bit noble, and a bit gentle. He likes to hang out his love interest Hightower in his spear time who also see himself as a brother figure to Wedge. He transforms into a steam shovel. * Long Haul: An hard-working Buildbot who is always know what to his doing in battles or in his spear time at time. He transforms into a dump truck. * Landfile: The combine form of the Buildbots, Other Autobots * Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron: The supreme overlord of the Decepticons, Megatron is evil, ruthless, cruel, shameless, and deadliest. He was once try to taking over Cybertron with his iron fists. But, the Autobots fight backs thanks to their newly born leader, Optimus Prime. Than, after being crash and reawaken to Earth, he thinks that humans are nothing but being inferior, weak, and pointless, he also can't not being tolerates the failures from his own minions. He transforms into a tank. ** Galvatron: The new form of Megatron, he is more evil, ruthless, and cruel than ever. * Shockwave: Megatron's most fearsome subject who has a huge secret crush on him who keep a huge secret to herself. She was left being remain on Cybertron to check on other Decepticons. She transforms into a cybertronian laser cannon. * Starscream: * Soundwave: ** Ravage: ** Laserbeak: ** Frenzy: ** Rumble: * Tankor: * Lockdown: * Junkheap: * Ransack (Gasket in Japan): Insecticons * Shrapnel: * Waspinator: * Bombshell: * Kickback: * Barrage: Ultracons * Blight: The Ultracons' leader who likes being pain and destruction to his enemies. Blight can be a little bit quite weak-minded while also being a tiny bit distracted. But at times, he can be a dangerous enemy to the Autobots while in battles. As a four changer, he transforms into his main robot form, a tank, a stealth bomber jet, and a velociraptor. * Submarauder: The smartest Ultracon who loves making weapons to any Decepticons to against the Autobots. He can also turn into invisible while also attacking his enemies while not being see or hear He transforms into a submarine. * Quake: Am anger-prone Ultraman who is a bit clumsy and a bit distract. He can also make earthquakes. He transforms into a missile truck. * Overcast: An Ultracon who has poor speech skills. Overcast likes challenges Jetfire in a race in the sky sometimes or testing him with any other Decepticons with a jet mode. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Powerdive: ???. She transforms into a helicopter. * Dropkick: ???. He transforms into a pick-up truck. * Grindcore: ???. He transforms into a battle tank. Terrorcons * Hun-Gurrr: The deadly, heartless, and sadistic leader of the Terrorcons who just happens to be more evil than Megatron was, he also has a voracious appetite. Hun-Gurrr always having his fellow Terrorcons to listen to him. He transforms into an two-headed dragon. * Grimwing: An smart Terrorcon who make weapons his fellow Terrorcons or any other Decepticons to uses against the Autobots when in battles who become in love with Cutthroat. He transforms into a ursagryph. * Rippersnapper: An Terrorcon who likes to swims to scare any humans who may come into the ocean. He transforms into a goblin shark/turtle hybrid. * Twinstrike (Sinnertwin in Japan): An Terrorcon who has two personalities, the one is a insane prankster who to pranks anyone in his spear time and the other is an very deadly and dangerous Terrorcon who nearly beaten any Autobots that gets in his ways or destroying any buildings. He transforms into a two-headed dragon. * Cutthroat: An Terrorcon who just unwritten find herself becoming Grimwing's girlfriend who just want her and Grimwing to be friends rather be boyfriend and girlfriend. She transforms into a harpy. * Doom-Lock: An Terrorcon who serve as the team's muscle who is a bit dumb. He transforms into a T-Rex. * Abominus: The combine form of the Terrorcons, he proven to a bit taller and a bit powerful combiner than Landfile who also uses his savage animal instincts in survival and combat against the Autobots. He can also fly a bit fly thanks to Hun-Gurrr, Grimwing, Twinstrike, and Cutthroat and also a bit strong thanks to Doom-Lock. Predacons * Predaking: The leader of the Predacons, who is savage, cruel, shameless, and ruthless and also has a thirst of havoc. He transforms into a dragon. * Tantrum: The Predacons' powerhouse who is sadly, the only kinda a bit dimwitted Predacon. He transforms into a bull. * Terrorsaur: The second-in-command of the Predacons who has a crush on Predaking who she keep as a secrets. She transforms into a preadactyl. * Skullcruncher: The Predacons' mad scientist who is also an swimming expert. He can make weapons and armors for any Decepticons to help of defeating the Autobots. He transforms into a crocodile. * Rampage: An Predacon who is easily distract of violence and destruction. The only really thing of calming him down is mindless television programs. He transforms into a tiger. Other Decepticons * Humans * Other Transformers * Cast * David Kaye as Optimus Prime, Megatron/Galvatron, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 1. Roll Out!, Pt. 1: 2. Roll Out!, Pt. 2: 3. : 4. : 5. : 6. : 7. : 8. : 9. : 10. : 11. : 12. : 13. : Season 2 14. : 15. : 16. : 17. : 18. : 19. : 20. : 21. : 22. : 23. : 24. : 25. : 26. : 27. : 28. : 29. : 30. : 31. : 32. : 33. : 34. : 35. : 36. : 37. : 38. : 39. : Season 3 Season 4